dinosaur_homefandomcom-20200214-history
Makayo
'General Information' : Suchosaurine is an Ace Member on Dinosaur Home who arrived on January 12, 2018. He joined in a time where activity was mostly very low, and has contributed significantly to the activity of Dinosaur Home now. He is from Little Rock, Arkansas, and describes himself as "just another Dragon Ball, Godzilla, and dinosaur obsessor." : He earned an All-Time Top Contributor shield on January 14th, 2018, only two days after he joined. He is appreciated by most of the Dinosaur Home community, having established a respectable User Rating of 4 within his first five days. : He is one of several members born in 2000, making him one of the youngest, along with JMD, dinobird, and Lord of the Spinosaurs. Suchosaurine is also known for reviving the Prehistoric Artwork thread, and regularly submits his own paleo art. Suchosaurine frequently edits the Dinosaur Home Wiki as his former account name, Spinopharoah. : He mainly comments on Questions and Answers, General Discussions, and Pictures, although he still comments on Who vs Who. He often supports Spinosaurus ''when it is involved, but he uses his research and tries to back up his claims. He also provides evidence for his reasoning on which animal would win in Who vs Who, but he does not comment often on Who vs Who anymore, now focusing his forum posts around debates and the Trivia section. He is one of the people who mainly focuses their efforts on blogging, along with starman and Carnoferox . '''Relations' Most of the Dinosaur Home Community : Suchosaurine is fairly well liked within the Dinosaur Home community, with him being described as a good member by most members, and he talks with just about anyone. He discusses with starman, Carnoferox, and JMD often, and also occasionally discusses with Dinosaurus rex and Torvosaurus i. He even was the one who convinced Fauna_Guy, a now prominent member, to join Dinosaur Home. JMD in particular sees a lot of himself in Suchosaurine, like Suchosaurine's goal to become a moderator. Criticism : Although rare, Suchosaurine has received criticism from a few members. Red Clay is neutral about him for the most part, but he has stated that Migatte "has a seeming need to answer every question." Souppedy Doup also has criticized Suchosaurine, for the same reasons Red Clay has. While Soup does indeed think Suchosaurine is a good member, being the second to positively vote him up, he believes Suchosaurine should not revive old threads, as people no longer care about them, and many of the people on the original thread may no longer be active anymore. Furthermore, he revives many threads a day, so much so that Soup believes only a few threads will ever be seen a second time. All other revived threads are buried so deep under all the other revived threads they will still never be looked at. Standing with Spinosaurus75 (DinosaurFan) Suchosaurine and Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan have a bad standing with one another. Their grudge against each other began in The History of Dinosaur Home comment section, where they argued heavily. JMD eventually blocked Spinosaurus75 until July on January 25, 2018, and deleted the argument. A few days later, Suchosaurine and Spinosaurus75 argued in PM's, although the grudge is now stagnant. Other Websites : Suchosaurine has accounts on several sister sites to Dinosaur Home, including Reptiles Advisor, American History Club, and My Aquarium Club. He also is the founder of EncyclopediaDinosauria, where he works with Carnoferox there. Minor Hiatus Suchosaurine had not posted as often ever since February 25 of 2018 due to his depression. He himself stated he wouldn't post as often until he feels happy again, which is unknown when he gets his hopes up. More information about the subject can be found here: https://www.dinosaurhome.com/im-going-to-not-post-often-due-to-life-problems-72070.html The day afterward several people got involved including Vale, Cakes, and Allosaurus. After being encouarged by them Suchosaurine began posting more actively, and is now back to full force. Account Information : As of March 2018, Suchosaurine has a user rating of 8. His current rank is Ace. He has gained an All Time Top Contributor Shield due to his activity. He regularly makes the Weekly Top Contributor List, averaging 36 posts a week, with usually 3 blog posts to go along. Suchosaurine currently has 26 blog posts. : He is currently being considered a Moderator position.* :* *This page was made by Suchosaurine himself, which explains the large amount of information on him.